


Inside

by AvengersShip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because there isn't enough well-written sick sasuke fics, Fever, Gen, Just something that happened out of nowhere, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, One Shot, Snippets, So I wrote one for myself, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why is there only sick naruto?, but it's a little different, sasuke is sick, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Sasuke is under the weather. That's what his team thinks.





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fucking god I haven't seen Naruto since I was a kid and I watched it again after /9???/ years. Man it sucks but I have a place for it in my heart so I can't say I don't love it... but it still sucks.  
> And yet I wrote a small fic. I'm weak lol
> 
> Naruto doesn't belong to me (and never will).  
> Please understand that I don't have a full grasp on the show or the characters but I did my best to keep them in character and didn't try to do anything against their character.

What’s happening to me?

 

Sasuke wheezed and shuddered when a cool cloth is placed on his burning forehead. He twitched and it began to slide off but gets placed back on by a pair of hands belonging to none other than Sakura, who hovers near the bed. 

 

Naruto is off to the side, arms behind his head as he walks around the fairly large room of his ‘rival’. 

 

“Sasuke’s fever doesn’t seem to be going away.” Sakura chimed quietly. 

 

Naruto shrugged, “Ehh, he’ll come around. What I don’t get is why we’re here in the first place. I mean, Sasuke can take care of himself just fine if he’s so good at being by himself.”

 

“Shut up, Naruto!” Sakura hissed, “Kakashi-sensei cancelled our mission for Sasuke’s sake and if I recall, you followed me here so you have no room to complain about being here!”

 

Naruto squirmed and pouted, “But Sakura...” He whined, “I was, y’know, hoping... you and me... we’d... hang out.” 

 

Sakura sighs and turns back to the trembling boy before her, “It’s no fun hanging out without Sasuke. You and I know that. And I’m really worried about him, Naruto. This fever....”

 

Naruto grumbled. Despite how much he hated this and Sasuke himself, he can’t deny this fever is out of whack. 

 

It’s been plaguing Sasuke for two weeks, and only Sasuke!

 

It would up and go the next day, then come back when they would go on missions. Kakashi was convinced the older boy was overworking himself and it’s a common thing to choose considering how Sasuke would push his body to its utter limit. Under these circumstances however, Sasuke would only need a good night’s rest and be absolutely fine the next day. The next thought was unstable Immune System. But as far as they knew, Sasuke has never fallen victim to illness as often either. In fact, he’s the least likely of the young Shinobi to catch the common cold. It’s extremely rare! Or he just hides it well from others.

 

Now, suddenly, he’s out of commission for almost two weeks because his body is failing him over a stupid cold! 

 

“Maybe he picked something up during our travels.” Naruto said with a shrug.

 

“That’s what I’m thinking too,” Sakura hummed, taking the now warm cloth and dipping it into the basin next to the lamp post to wring it and place it back on Sasuke’s forehead, “But that was a month ago, remember? During our battle with-”

 

“Haku.” Naruto finished. His eyes glaze over and the memory floods back. That was something. But-

 

“Ugh...” The two jump upon the noise and look over at the Uchiha. His eyes show themselves behind pale lids and blink up, unaware of his visitors.

 

“Sasuke!” Sakura squealed, smiling and relieved. “Thank goodness! I was beginning to worry you would never wake up! Here, I made some tea. And I even made your favorite.” She sets the container on his lap and opens the lid to reveal four rice balls.

 

But Sasuke doesn’t seem to hear her. He slowly pushes his sheets away and throws his legs on the other side of the bed, back turned from Sakura and Naruto, standing. 

"Sasuke?" Sakura called.

 

“Oi, Sakura is talking to you, Teme!” Naruto growls.

 

No response. 

 

Sasuke walks towards his slider door and pushes it open.

 

“Sasuke! Oi!” Naruto runs up and grabs the back of the boy’s shirt, preventing him from leaving the balcony as Sakura rushes over to stand in front of Sasuke, taking his upper arms into both hands.

 

“Sasuke, where do you plan on going in your condition!?” Sakura exclaimed, eyes blown out and full of worry. “Sasuke, can you hear me?” 

 

His eyes...?

 

Suddenly, Naruto feels the heat coming off the other boy. He can actually feel it. It’s not even normal body heat. It’s... he can’t place it but it’s so familiar.  
Heheheheheh

 

The blonde shivers and pulls on the shirt to bring Sasuke back inside. “Sasuke.”

 

“...”

 

“Sasuke?”

 

There was a cold chill, and Naruto gasped.

 

There before him stood a gate with a seal. When did he get here? And where did all this water come from? More importantly....

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled. But all he could hear was an echo. He needed to get out of here, but where IS here!?

 

“He’s mine.”

 

The blonde froze at the deep menacing voice. Where...? 

 

He looked up and choked. A pair of large red eyes stare back at him. Like they appeared out of thin air. And not only that, but teeth start to show themselves within the dark dank sewage/cave behind the bars with the eyes, and the outline of the creature is somewhat taking form behind the cage. But the young boy still couldn’t make it out.

 

“My essence are within him now.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

Blinking back his fears, Naruto stood before the mass and snapped, “What about Sasuke!? What did you do!?! I swear I’ll kill you if you’ve done anything to him!!”

 

A chuckle rang throughout the walls and rumbles. Those eyes and teeth lower to the ground, “Mine.”

 

“He’s not yours!!!”

 

“And he is not yours either.”

 

“He- no he’s- we’re a team!”

 

A gust of wind startles the blonde and he stumbles back with his arms over his face. The mass is laughing. 

 

“Then take him from me, little one.”

 

“...ru…”

 

“Na...to”

 

“Naru…!”

 

“NARUTO!”

 

Sakura shakes him with all her might until his eyes blink rapidly and he gasped. Lying near his feet is Sasuke and in front of him now is Sakura, but it’s like she’s seen a ghost, pale and on the verge of tears.

 

“Don’t space out on me like that, you idiot!” She snapped, “You’ve been comatose for almost an hour and I thought you caught what Sasuke’s got! I was ready to send both of you to the hospital!”

 

“S-sorry, Sakura, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Naruto said.

 

They sat back for a moment to gather their wits, then Sakura moves first and declares they move Sasuke back in to his bed, seeing how he’s trembling from the cold.

 

As soon as it started, it comes to an end. The duo were still shook about today’s event and decided to stay with Sasuke in case anything else happens. Taking the first watch, Naruto stood just outside the bedroom door while Sasuke dozed, unaware of a small puff of smoke escaping his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So you're not sure what's happening it's totally fine, like I said in the tags, it's a weird thing that came into kind.  
> Basically Kyuubi has a bit of his 'essence' within Sasuke's body aka his chakra is countering itself with Kyuubi's dark chakra, and it's causing problems with Sasuke's body, which is causing the fevers. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just thought it would be a neat idea and I honestly don't think I'll continue it because the Shinobi world is a complicated mess. I might come back to it but I can't promis anything, sorry. 
> 
> But I appreciate you guys reading it, it means a lot, thanks!


End file.
